Positron Emission Tomography (PET) with (18F)-fluorodeoxyglucose (FDG) allows us to obtain anatomical data (e.g., axial transverse or coronal images of the brain) as well as dynamic functional data (such as regional cerebral glucose consumption rate; measurements of the storage, degradation and turnover of tagged metabolites; follow-through of the movement of the SCF in the deep CSF intracranial cavities). The unique property of PET is that it provides physiologic information not available with any other imaging procedure. During the last year the construction of a high-resolution high-sensitivity scanner for head and animal studies -- the Neuro-PET has been essentially completed. Patients have been studied using this new tomography. The obtained scans provide excellent, high resolution images of the brain.